Ada Wong x Male Reader Lemon
by LoganSenpai00
Summary: Once again another RE female transformation story


As usual this will be an AU where the male reader is an agent just like Ada who alongside her is sent to destroy a secret Neo Umbrella research facility.

Also Ada will be OOC in this story.

Y/N POV

The name's Y/N. I'm a fellow agent that works for some unknown organization just like Ada Wong, an old friend of mine. Ada and I were sent to find and destroy a hidden Neo Umbrella research facility. Simmons and Carla may have been dealt with but there are still a few facilities remaining so Ada and I our tasked to destroy the remaining few facilities. The research facility we are being sent to right now is in the middle of a mountain range so Ada and I are wearing some heavy winter gear to keep us warm. We exited our transport and began our trek to the research facility. "So Ada, what do you think of our chances of coming out of this unscathed?" "As long as we remain undetected, we'll come out of this unharmed." "Ugh, stealth is not my forte." We continued making our way through the path until we saw the facility. "Hold it, quick behind those rocks." Ada quickly motioned so I followed her as we hid behind the rocks as a Neo Umbrella soldier walked by. "Even though Simmons and Carla were killed these guy just won't give up." I whispered to Ada. "I got this one handled." I told her as she nodded. When the soldier was patrolling near the rock we were hiding behind, I quickly leaped and grabbed the soldier and snapped his neck while also making sure no one heard us. We then made our way towards the entrance while also simultaneously taking out the nearby guards. We then reached the entrance door and Ada soon noticed that it needed a key card. "Tsk, of course the door would need a key card." "Oh, you mean this?" I said as I handed her the card. "I found on one of the bodies of the guards." She then unlocked the door and opened it as we then entered the facility. "Okay, now all we need to do is find the generator room and the lab and destroy them both so they can't do anything with this research facility."

As we were walking through the maze like facility, Ada had an idea. "We should split up, Y/N. That way we can get this done a lot faster." "Understood. Oh and Ada..." "Yes Y/N?" "Stay safe." I said while grinning at her. "Thanks, you stay safe too." she replied after saying that we went separate ways to find our individual objective but what I didn't notice was that Ada had a large blush on her face when she went the other way. I was walking through one of the long corridors when a couple of more guards walked out of a room, I quickly hid behind some boxes so I wouldn't get spotted. They split up and one was heading my way so I waited for him to get close enough to the boxes so I could grab and kill him. After a bit of waiting, the guard finally got close enough to the boxes so I quickly grabbed him, brought him behind the boxes and snapped his neck, killing him. I peeked over the boxes making sure no one heard the struggle. Luckily no one heard the commotion. About a while later of me wandering around the corridors and rooms while taking out any guards so they trigger the alarm also looking for the generator room, I finally found the generator room. "Good, now to set up the C4 charges." I took the C4 and attached them to the generator and the control panels in the room and set the timer to a couple of hours. "There that should be enough time for to meet back up with Ada and for us to get the hell out of place." But before I could start the timer, I was hit in the back of the head by a guard that had sneaked up behind me, knocking me out in the process.

Short Time Skip...

I then woke to after about thirty minutes later had passed. "Ugh, shit one of those bastards must have sneaked up on me when I wasn't looking." I looked around and noticed that I was in some large observation cage which was separated by a large, glass wall. On the other side of the room I noticed Ada was pacing back and forth until she saw me. "Y/N, oh thank god you're okay. I was worried that something happened to you." "Yeah, they knocked me out not long after I attached the charges to the generator." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "So how did they get you?" I questioned her. "It was just after I had destroyed the lab. As soon as I left the lab I was knocked out as well." "What do you think they're going to do us?" "I don't know but I have a feeling it's not going to end well for us." Just after I finished that sentence, a hole opened up on Ada's side of the room and a futuristic looking gun came out of it and shot a dart at Ada. "ADA! LOOK OUT!" I exclaimed as I tried to warn her about the incoming dart. Sadly, I was a little bit too late to warn her as the dart had hit her arm, injecting her with whatever was in that dart.

"Ada, are you alright?!" I asked worriedly. "Yeah, Y/N I think I'm al-" before she could finish that sentence, she double over in pain as her body started to transform. "Y/N, it hurts s-so much." she said as her feet and legs began their transformation. Her feet and legs started to bulk up as they changed. As they were growing muscle which raised her up about three to four inches taller, both her legs and feet tore through the pants and boots she was wearing. Her change then continued transforming her as her feet slowly began to change with her toe nails sharpening into slightly long, black claws. Then her feet were next as they transformed into reptile like feet. With her legs and feet almost done changing, they finally stopped changing as her skin on her lower half turned their normal color to a darn green. "Ada!" I yelled as I pounded and rammed into the glass wall trying to get to Ada help her. "Tsk! Stupid, thick glass!" I said as I gave up after a couple minutes later of trying to break the glass.

Ada's transformation continued as her upper half was next on the list to transform. First her body started to bulk up with new muscle. Just like her toe nails, her finger nails changed until they formed long and black claws. With her arms and hands nearly done, her torso soon then started to catch up as her torso gained some muscle just like her arms and legs. Ada's breasts had also swelled up until they stopped at a nice pair of E sized breasts. Finally, Ada's head was starting to transform as her eyes were the first to change from their beautiful brown color to more reptile like eyes. Her hair then fell out out onto the floor as her face started to push out until it formed a reptile snout. Large frills had also sprouted out from the side of her head. With her red jacket becoming too tight for she ripped the piece of clothing off of her body leaving the tatters on the ground. "GRAAAAH!" she roared out as her large breasts and body were now free to the open eye. The only piece of clothing she had left on was her pink panties but soon those too would come off as her transformation was nearly complete.

Ada's transformation neared it's end, as she bent over as spine like fins grew out of her back in a singular line. She also began to drool as she looked back as she felt a pressure coming from her tail bone. I looked where she was looking back at and I saw that a thick tail was growing from her tail bone stretching out her panties. Her tail continued to grow out until a loud snap was heard as her panties fell on to the ground.

With Ada's transformation complete, she let out a hiss of pleasure as she bent over while opening her maw revealing her new long tongue. All of sudden, an alert went off in the speaker in the room's roof. "ALERT! RAISING GLASS WALL!" a robotic voice said. 'Hopefully, Ada still remembers me otherwise I'm done for.' I thought to myself. Ada then noticed my presence before slowly walking towards me on all fours. "Now Ada, don't do anything you might regret." I nervously said as she got closer to me. My back soon hit the wall as I had no where else to go. She was now just a few inches from me when she suddenly turned around and presented her pussy to me causing me to blush. "Y/N, come and let us be one." she said in a deeper almost bestial like voice. I agreed as I then started to strip until I was naked. I then made my way to Ada's new form and positioned my average sized dick and rubbed it against her pussy before thrusting inside of her making her let out a hiss of pleasure. I began thrusting in and out of Ada as she had also started pushing back against my thrusts. This would continue for a good twenty or thirty minutes. After the thirty minute mark, I could tell Ada was close as her hisses and grunts were getting louder so I quickened my pace and thrusted as hard as I could to get her to release. My plan worked as her vagina then tightened it's grip on my shaft alerting me that she had reached her climax as her juices flowed onto my dick causing me to shiver. The feeling of her pussy's tightness and her juices caused me to grunt in pleasure as I had too reached my orgasm. Ada then let out a mix of a moan and roar at the feeling of me cumming inside of her. "YEEESSS!" Ada roared. She then collapsed to the ground with me slumped over her. She soon fell asleep from the exhaustion. 'Hopefully, I can think of an escape plan or else Ada and I will be stuck here forever.' After finishing that thought I remembered I had brought a remote detonator for the C4 charges with me so I quickly put my clothes back on and searched my pockets for the detonator. Luckily, they hadn't confiscated it when I was knocked out. Ada then woke back up from her short nap and looked at me curiously. "This is our ticket out of this hell hole." I told her quietly as I then pressed the trigger." A loud boom was heard as the facility shook from the massive explosion. The door to the room we were in then opened up. Nodding to Ada, we then ran out of the room. As we were escaping some guards tried to stop us but Ada made quick work of them with her new found strength and sharp claws. I took one of the Neo Umbrella soldier's gun and some ammo so I could help Ada with killing the remaining guards. So we continued our escape with Ada ripping into the soldiers in our way with me helping her by shooting at the others that were to far from her to engage in close combat. We eventually made it out of the facility. Just as we were a good distance away the place exploded in a huge ball of fire. "Well that should take care of the rest of them." I said as I looked at Ada who let out a little laugh. I then signaled for our transport to get us out of here. When our transport eventually arrived with a couple of soldiers they saw Ada and pointed their guns at her. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Guys, calm down." "WHAT IS THAT THING?!" one of them said while pointing at Ada. "That "thing" is Ada Wong. The bastards at the research facility back used some type of serum and transformed her into this. So can you just lower weapons already." after a couple of moments of waiting they warily lowered their guns. We then got into the helicopter as it lifted off to bring us back to base. During the ride back Ada rested her head on my lap. "Y/N..." "Yes Ada?" "Do you think they'll be able to find a cure for...this?" she said somberly as she gestured towards herself. "I don't know but if they can't find a cure, I'll stay with you no matter you look like." I replied back as I gently smiled at her. "Thanks Y/N. That means a lot coming from you." We soon fell back asleep after being tired from today's events in each other's embrace.


End file.
